Afterwards
by sagematthew42
Summary: Post HBP....Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Love, hatred, and jealousy are in the air. Along with the arrival of two new students....Can the trio survive their last year together...and alive?
1. Nightmares

CHAPTER 1 - NIGHTMARES CHAPTER 1 - NIGHTMARES CHAPTER 1 - NIGHTMARES CHAPTER 1 - NIGHTMARES 

DREAM...

"Harry!"

He heard his name but couldn't tell where it was coming from. He whirled around wand at the ready but before he could focus his wand flew from his hands.

"Ah Potter, I have you now. I told you there is nothing you have that can stop me. So prepare yourself. Avada Ked." He stopped. "Filthy little Mudblood. MOVE! Unless you wish to die right now also. Even if you do wish to move I will make you watch your best friend die and then kill you very slowly. As I said before there is nothing Potter has which can save him now." He raised his wand again ready to kill.

"He has ME!" Hermione spoke loud enough for Harry and Voldemort to hear. Ron spoke up, "Me too." They both stood wands raised towards The Dark Lord. He hadn't expected this to happen this way. He expected him to actually have to hurt Harry first. But what he didn't think about was that nothing could seperate these three friends and they would come to his aid long before he was even hurt. Voldemort still just stood with his wand up and smiled. "Hahaha. I like your courage Mudblood, but it won't help you all now. CRUCIO!" Harry and Ron both dropped their wands and fell to their knees screaming in pain. "Haha, see as I told you before I can not be stopped." He raised his wand once more only this time it was pointed at Hermione. "Now it is your turn to feel the pain. Avada Ked..." There was a white light...

END DREAM...

Harry sat up in bed, sweat pouring down his face. Tears spilling from his eyes as he spoke, "Hermione how could I let this happen to you? I loved you and now your gone." He covered his face with his hands. He just couldn't stop himself crying until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you havn't lost me. I'm still here, right beside you."

He looked next to him and there she was. The love of his life. No, she was his life. He wrapped his arms around her, and she returned the hug willingly. "It's ok Harry, Voldemorts gone now. You have nothing to worry about. Now just go back to sleep." He slowly nodded, his head in her shoulder. He layed back down facing Hermione. She moved the hair back from his eyes and kissed his forehead. "I love you Harry." He just stirred and smiled. Hermione turned, she now had her back facing him. He took his own arm and placed it on her waist. She scooted closer. She felt completely safe.

She was in the arms of the most caring, brave, wonderful, understanding, hott and loyal man she knew. And she loved him to death. He loved her right back. He could have any girl he could ever want. He had so many to choose from and he chose her. He was her boyfriend. Voldemort, The Dark Lord was dead now. Her friends were safe, it was to be her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was loved by one man who put her life above all others. She, Hermione Jane Granger was madly and utterly in love with Harry James Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived. She knew it, he knew it, their friends knew it, the school knew it and now she wanted the whole world to know it.

how did u guyz like it? review if you want to


	2. Dreams, Schemes, and Destinies

CHAPTER 2 - DREAMS,SCHEMES, AND DESTINIES

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was tempted to scream for a moment when he saw a big brown bush in front of him. He then felt something in his arms. He then realized that it was Hermione. He smiled and went back to sleep. A little while later, Harry woke up to the sound of movement in his bedroom. He opened his eyes and looked toward the bathroom. The light inside was on and there was His first reaction of course was to grab his wand, which was on his bedside table right next to his glasses. He slowly grabbed his glasses and put them on so as not to make any noise. Harry was always a little paranoid because he was around Moody so much who was always screaming at them "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Reaching for his wand, he stopped. Voldemore was gone. He was really gone, dead, finished. Harry smiled and moved his legs out of bed. As he stood up, he realized that he was only wearing boxers...with little rubber duckies on them!

He walked toward the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. There in front of him inside was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in all his life. She had brown, bushy hair that she hardly ever tried to keep straight. She had big pretty hazel eyes and to be honest a great body. He smiled before saying, "Morning." "AH! Harry don't do that! You know how much I hate it." Harry just smirked at her, winked and laughed. "Haha that's why I do it." The smirk on his face quickly left when she playfully slapped him. "Ow." Harry put on his best hurt feelings face. It didn't work.  
She smiled at him as he just turned around. Harry walked to his dresser and took out a pair of faded jeans and a red Chudley Cannons Quidditch shirt, which when muggles looked at it saw the England Soccer Team instead. He put on the jeans and walked back into the bathroom. "Hermione come on...it can't take you that long to look good...or maybe it could." Before Harry even had a chance to crack a smile, Hermione whipped around and glared at him. "Gosh, I was only kidding"  
She just shook her head. "Sure, sure." Harry rolled his eyes at her comment and went about his business. He picked up his toothbrush and his toothpaste, brushed his teeth then left. He put on his shirt and walked out yelling behind him, "I'll go make breakfast then."

As soon as the door to their bedroom was shut, Hermione peered her head out of the bathroom. A relaxed expression came over her. "Finally he's gone." She procceded to go over to her dresser and opened it. Inside was a small box wrapped in red and gold paper. "He probably doesn't even remember that it's his birthday. That Harry can be as thick at Gringotts vaults sometimes." She laughed to her self and took the box back into the bathroom with her.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen...

Harry got out the things he needed to make a good breakfast. Harry knew, no he hoped that Hermion would not attempt to do it again. As he was used to making food all the time at the Dursley's, he had become quite the cook. As he was mixing the batter to make pancakes, Hermione's favorite, there was a soft 'pop' in the living room. Guessing that it was who he thought it was he didn't bother to do anything about it. Seconds later the kitchen door opened and in walked his best friend of 7 or 8 years, Ronald Weasley. "Hello mate. How are you and 'Mione?" Harry just smiled and continued with breakfast. Around fivee to ten minutes after Ron had arrived, Hermione came bouding down the stairs. "Hey Ron! I'm glad your here because I needed to talk to you."

She and Ron went back into the living room. Once in, Hermione turned around, whipped out her wand and shut the door and put a strong silencing charm on it. "Ok. What time should I have him at the Burrow tonight? Ron thought it through for a brief moment. "Mum said that everyone has to be there quarter after six. She said if they weren't she was going to pop a blood vessel. So have him there no later than half past six." Hermione chuckled at the thought of Molly Weasley 'popping' a blood vessel. She shook it off to respond to Ron whom was staring at her quizzingly. "Ok good. I don't think that he suspects a thing. I swear for the most powerful wizard on Earth next to Dumbledore he sure is kind of thick sometimes. Anyway, is Ginny bringing Draco?" Hermione laughed at Ron's face. He scowled at the sound of Draco. " Yes. I still am not really used to the fact that my only sister is dating my ex-enemy for life Draco Malfoy. It just seems wierd." Hermion had to nod in agreement. Even though she was fine with it. She wasn't fine with it at first, but time tends to change people. Harry was living proof of that one. "Ok, well I best be off before Mum has a fit about where I have gone off to. You know how she can be sometimes. Mental that one. So just make sure to keep him occupied till half past six ok? Well tell Harry bye." There was another soft 'pop' and he was gone.

Only moments after Ron had apperated back to the Burrow, Harry came in from the kitchen to say breakfast was ready. Him and Hermione went and sat down to eat. While they ate they talked about various things and then Harry brought up one of the things Hermione had been hoping he wouldn't, but knowing he would...his birthday. "So 'Mione. What did you get me for my birthday hmm?" Hermione shook a finger at Harry. "Don't even think for one second mister that I am gonna tell you. It's a suprise." Harry frowed and pondered as to what his present was to bed when a foot slid up his pants. His head popped up at the feel. He looked straight at Hermione. "'Mione, what...are...you...doing?" Hermione smirked,"Oh, I'm trying to keep your mind off that present, that's what.

Back at the Burrow...

"Ginerva Katherine Weasley! You get your arse down here!" The stairs shook and seconds later Ginny Weasley came down the stairs. "Yes mum?" "You need to clean the house or at least part of it before young Mr. Malfoy comes over. By the way, no snogging with the door closed." Mrs. Weasley stated seeing the twinkle in her daughters eye at the mention of Draco. Ginny began to clean up and around three o' clock the door bell rang out. "I'VE GOT IT!" Ron exclaimed but was countered by his sister. "No, Ron I will get it!" Ron and Ginny raced down the stairs to answer the door. But before either could get there, their mother had already done it herself. "Why hello Draco. Please come in." Oblivious to Draco standing there, Ron and Ginny continued to fight until Ginny fell into Draco. "I'm supposed to fight for your honor not the other way around hun." He helped her to her feet and smiled at her. "DRACO!" Ginny hugged him fiercely. Ron had given up after this and let them be. People weren't supposed to arrive for the party until six, so Ginny and Draco spent that time talking about their summers, snogging in her bedroom, looking at some of Ginnys pictures and snogging some more.

Finally, six o'clock came rolling around. Guests started arriving and by 6:20 all those who were invited to the party were there. When 6:30 came around and the lights went out they all sat around and waited. They fortunatly didn't have to wait long. Soon two slight 'pops' could be heard. "Hey, Hermione, what's going on and why are the lights out?" The lights came to life and everyone there yelled, "SUPRISE!" People came rushing up to Harry wishing him a happy birthday. Mrs. Weasley, with the help of Ginny, had make Harrys cake. There were presents everywhere and the guests were all cramed into one room. Harry looked around and saw all the people he cared about. There was Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Draco, the twins - Fred and George, Bill - one of Rons older brothers and his wife Fleur, Charlie - another brother, Professor Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody, Professor McGonagall, his God-Father Sirius Black, Professor Remus Lupin, his parents, Neville, Luna, Seamus and another person he had never seen before.

The night went smoothly enought and before he knew it people were leaving. As people left they one last time wished Harry a 'Happy Birthday'. That night Harry had aquired many things. He got a new Chudley Cannons shirt from Ron, a broom kit from Remus and Tonks, books on various things from Neville, Luna, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Seamus. As usual he got a knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley and Fred and George gave them things from their joke shop. At midnight Ron, Lily, James,  
Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Ginny, Hermione and himself were left. The rest had all gone. Soon Ron and Ginny bid them all good night and left as did Lily, James, and Sirius. While Lupin and Dumbledore were in a corner silently talking, Harry turned to Hermione. "Wher is my present from you hmm? Hermione just looked at him and gestured at the door. Harry quickly got the point. "Remus, Professor, thank you but I am going to retire now. Goodnight."

Him and Hermione walked out side and appereated but didn't miss the 'Their just like Lily and James Albus' from Remus. They arrived in their bedroom. Harry was quickly pushed up against the wall by Hermione. Their lips instantly met. Hands 'explored', and finally they parted but reluctantly only for a bit of air. "Geeze, 'Mione what got into you?" She meerly smiled and motioned toward the bed.  
He sat down while Hermione retrieved a box from the dresser. "Happy Birthday Harry." She gave him another kiss before he opened it. When he did he revieled a golden necklace with a locket at the end. Harry opened it to show two pictures. One of herself and than one of them both. He turned it over to see and inscription of 'I love you' on the back. He smiled and looked up. "Thank you hun." He gave her another kiss as they layed down on the bed. Harrys shirt soon landed on the floor, followed by Hermiones. After about five minutes, the last barrier gave way for a feeling neither could imagine.

The following morning - August 1st...

Hermione woke up in the arms of the safest person she knew, Harry James Potter...or so she thought. Harry was not next to her but downstairs. She looked around the room and not seeing him began to wonder where he could be as there weren't many mornings she woke up and she wasn't in his arms. She shrugged it off knowing it was nothing. She got up sliding the covers off of herself and went over to the dresser to get clothes. She got dressed and went to the bathroom to take care of things.

Meanwhile downstairs...

"Ok. So I should just do it and not make it all fancy or anything like that?" Ron and Ginny who sat across from him just nodded. "Harry, this is your dream ok? And more, it's your destiny. This is suppose to happen na dif it isn't then damn everyone ok?" Harry just smiled. After a few moments of silence, the silence was broken by the creaking of the stairs. All three looked up to Hermione who was coming down. Harry smiled then turned to Ginny and Ron and mouthed 'Today'. They both beamed. Hermione puzzled, looked at Harry and knew something was up. "Morning, hun, Ron, Gin." She was greeted back. Then Hermione remember something and beamed. "We get our school stuff today!" Ron shuddered at that thought and they all laughed. It was their last year at Hogwarts, and this year death wasn't knocking at the door. Molly had come from no where and told them that breakfast was ready. She had flooed there along with Ginny and Ron earlier that morning. They all ate breakfast except for Molly who had left. Right as they were finishing up, a peck was heard at the window. As Harry looked up, he saw his familar white snowy owl at the window, letters tied to her leg.

Hermione got up and opened the window. Hedwig hopped on her shoulder. She untied the letters handing one to Harry. "Looks like they knew you two were here too." She inturn handed Ginny and Ron one while keeping an eye on hers. All that the letters ended up sayin was that soon letters telling them classes would arrive. Ginny's however contained her O.W.L results along. "So how did you do Gin?" She responded, "I got 9/10 O.W.L!" She beamed at them all. After discussing classes, all four left for the Burrow. Molly Weasley knew that O.W.Ls would be coming and so was ready. Ginny was congratulated on her results. Molly told Ginny she did so much better than Ron did when he had taken his O.W.Ls. The group then spent the afternoon together. Shortly after lunch is when things began to happen. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Luna, Draco, Sirius, Lily and James, Neville and that girl who was at Harry's party arrived. They had all been written as to that something was to happen. Even Hermione's parents had shown up which proved interesting since, both Harry and Hermione's parents had never met each other. Harry looked around. "Mom, Dad, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, may I see you all in the kitchen for a moment?" They all nodded and followed Harry bewildered as to what was going to happen. They all got into the kitchen and Harry shut the door. He cast a wandless 'silencio' and locking charm on it. "Ok, I asked you all in here for a certain reason. Mom, Dad, Sirius, these are Hermiones parents Jane and Roger. Jane, Roger these are my parents Lily and James. This is my God-Father Sirius." He gestured toward them all. "Now to the task at hand."

About 20 minutes later...

The door to the kitchen opened revieling a very happy Jane and Roger Granger along with a very happy Lily and James Granger/ Sirius Black. "Hem, hem. I have an announcement to make that I all wish you to witness." He turned and walked to Hermione. She was completly confused. Harry pulled her to the center of the room. He stared straight into her hazel eyes. "Hermione, words can't describe how I fell about you. I think only heaven knows how I do. You know that I would put my own life on the line and that I have cherished and protected you with my life, which I have on many occasions." The group chuckled at this before Harry continued. "I love you so much, without you I probably wouldn't be alive at this moment. No, I know I wouldn't. Hermione, I talked to them about something in there and they all agreed it was the right move. Now I just hope you will." He turned, smiled at his parents, hers and Sirius. Looking back at Hermione, he got to one knee. Looking up he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Hermione Jane Granger...will you take me Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, a Hogwarts 7th year Gryffindor, your boyfriend, and one of your best friends to be your husband. He kneeled hter for a moment wondering if the silence that he had imposed on her was a good thing. It was. She lept into his arms crying and screaming 'YES!'. Everyone cheered as Harry placed a ring of red stone, yellow background and blue writing on her finger. This was the best moment of his life and he wanted to hold on to it as long as he could.


	3. Overheard

CHAPTER 3 - OVERHEARD

Dream...

On the Hogwarts train 1st year

A very young version of Ronald Weasley sat on the train in front of yet another young version of Harry Potter. They were on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy for the first time. Minutes pass to when Ron is to perform magic. A young girl comes in. "Have you two seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." Ron performs a spell which duh, doesn't work. She sits in front of Harry. "Merlin, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" She states turning to Ron.

The dream changes. Second year. Hermione laying in bed petrified. Harry holding her hand and finding the very thing that would lead him and Ron to her recovery.

Flash to third year. Hermione wrapped the time turner around her and Harry both.

Fourth year, Harry swimming and seeing Ron, Hermione, Cho and Fleurs sister in the water.

Fifth year at the Ministry, where an Order member fell through the viel. Hermione lay unconscious on the floor.

Flash to sixth year, the fall of the Dark Lord. Harry carrying Hermiones body to the hospital wing where finally, they admitted their love. Then everything went black. "Hahaha Potter. You still arn't free. I will kill that little Mudblood friend of yours."Harry looked and saw his love being held by Voldemort himself. SNAP! Her neck twisted. She falls lifeless to the floor...

"NO!" He wakes up. Harry sits up in bed, sweat all over his body. He's crying. He gets out of bed to go get a drink. At the door he turns back to make sure Hermione is still there. She is. Harry walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He poured himself some watter and quickly drank it all. After being there about ten minutes, the stairs creeked. Hermione came down the stairs. "Hun? Are you ok?" Harry looked up, tears still in his eyes. She walked over and placed her hands on his waist. "What?" He looked at her thinking. "I had a nightmare again. About Voldemort. He had you and then you...died." He looked down at her. "Harry look at me. Do you see me?" She moved his hand to her cheek. "Look now you can feel me. I'm right here. I'm never going to leave." Harry slowly nodded then rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you." Hermione smiled. "I love you too, always. Now lets get back to bed hmm?" They walked up the stairs hand-in-hand.

The next morning was one to look forward to. At around three p.m, Order members began to show up. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lupin and Tonks had smiles on their faces. Though Harry and his now fiance weren't sure if Lupin had done something to make Tonks smile. hint hint...McGonagall reached into her robes pulling out two letters. Hermione quickly grabbed them, handed one to Harry and ripped hers open. "Dear Hermione Jane Potter, enclosed are the classes that you have a choice of studing this year. To choose just say the class, followed immediatly by the word chosen. If you have any questions please contact myself, or Professor Dumbledore. Signed Minerva McGonagall: Transfiguration Professor, Order of Merlin Second Class." She read off the list which contained:

NEWT CHARMS ADV POTIONS

ADV TRANSFIGURATION

SPC DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

NEWT RUNES NEWT HISTORY OF MAGIC NEWT MUGGLE STUDIES

P.S Please talk with Professor Dumbledore about more advanced classes.

"I got what I wanted how bout you?" She glances up at her fiance. "Well I got all the classes you got minus Runes and History of Magic seeing as how I collapsed during that examination. It also says P.S see Professor Dumbledore about more advanced classes." Hermione just beamed. "One you choose your classes, there is another suprise which will, I think be very fitting." Harry and Hermione both looked up forgetting that anyone else was in the room. "Now if you will excuse Minerva and myself, we have business at Hogwarts to attend to." He gave a nod to everyone and both him and McGonagall apperated with a soft 'pop'. Lupin led Harry away while Tonks took Hermione.

Harrys Bedroom...

"So Harry any idea as to what classes you want to take?" Harry nodded. He glanced back at the parchment and proceeded to choose his classes. Once finished another note came from out of thin air. "Dear Mr. Potter, being as you are a seventh year student you have been chosen as Head Boy. You now have authority over prefects and can deduct as well as grant House Points. You will share your own common room with the chosen Head Girl seperated from the original common room. If you have any questions be sure to contact Headmaster Dumbledore or myself. Signed Minerva McGonagall: Transfiguration Professor, Order of Merlin Second Class." Harry paused for a moment before turning to Remus. "Hey Lupin, I have something to ask you." Lupin nodded for Harry to continue. "Did you notice they put Hermion Jane Potter on the letter and not Granger?" Immedeitaly, Harry knew he had. Remus sighed. "Yes I did notice. Dumbledore wanted to do that seeing as how it's your last year, so he wanted to be the first to put her name like that on an official piece of parchment so." Harry just shook his head and laughed at the thought. Yes she was going to become his wife but he didn't know how many people hade been waiting for it to happen. He had known he wanted to marry her since their first kiss. But since when did everyone else know? "Ok one more question. Tell me straight forward, no lies because I want to know the truth. When did all of you meaning you, Tonks, Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, McGonagall and the other half of the population know that I wanted to marry Hermione?" Lupin gave Harry a questionable look. As soon as he the look faded away Remus began to laugh. "What is that suppose to mean?" Harry gave him a glare. "Well, you see. Alot of us meaning practically the whole Order had a bet on you and Hermione. Naturally Dumbledore, he predicted best when you would ak Hermione to marry you." Harry just shook his head and left.

In the kitchen...

"So Hermione, what exactly is going through that head of yours?" Tonks looked at Hermione, questioning her thought at the look on Hermiones face. "Well I know Harry loves me but...I just can't help but wonder. What happens if one day he decides that he doesn't want to marry me?" Tonks glared at her. "What on Earth could make you think that? He loves you." Hermion sighed. "Does he?" Tonks and Hermione went on talking. Tonks trying to convince Hermione of Harrys love and Hermione doubting it. Little did they know, Harry had gone to the kitchen to speak with her and was listening in on the coverstaion. After what seemed like hours, he heard footsteps and quickly retreaded so as not to be caught. When Hermione emerged from the kitchen she heard the front door slam right after seeing Harry walk out.

Later on that night...

Harry came back late. He hadn't spoken to anyone. He just went straight to bed. The following days went by as a blur. Harry had not so much as spoken five words to his fiance. she didn't even know why. The day to return to Hogwarts soon came. That very day they both found out they were to become Head Boy and Girl. They should have been happier but they weren't. Mr Weasley had gotten cars to take them to the staion. The morning was full of chaos. they got out the door in a jumble and into the cars. On the way there, both Hermione and Ron had tried to talk to Harry. Both failed. They arrived to the platform five minutes before the train was to leave. They all said their good byes, all except Harry who just muttered 'cya later' to everyone but his parents whom he hugged. He boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Soon enough he was joined by Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and that same girl who he had seen on more than one occasion. He still didn't know her name. Only moments after the train pulled out Hermione inclined to Harry they need to go to the meeting. They both got up and left, silence following them all the way.

The meeting went smoothly enough. Draco Malfoy had been made a prefect along with Seamus Finnigan.

Hours later, they reached Hogwarts. This was the first time they had arrived and Harry wasn't happy because of it. They all climbed into carriages and made their was to the castle. The group walked up to the castle and into the Great Hall in silence. They sat at the Gryffindor table and waited. Soon enough, in came the first years, lead by Professor McGonagall. Each in turn was sorted along with another young man whom was a 7th year and whom was placed in Slytherin. This caused many to talk as not many transfered to Hogwarts. The feast went on as usual after all had been sorted and Professor Dumbledore had told everyone the rules. After finishing, they were all dimissed. Harry strody up to his dormitory, changed into his pajamas and fell asleep.

Down in the common room...

"Ron, what are we going to do with him? He won't talk to you, his best mate. He won't talk to his parents and he won't talk to me his own fiance! I don't know what is wrong with him exactly. Do you?" She turned to Ron questionably, who just shook his head. "I don't know. We just have to keep trying. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Hermione." Hermione mumbled back as Ron walked out to go to his own Common Room. She looked across the room of their Head Common Room. Her room was opposite of Harrys. She sighed before getting up, and going to her own room. She changed, got in bed and pointed her wand toward the lights. The lights turned off with a flick. She rolled onto her side and slowly drifted to sleep, only dreaming of Harry.

A/N some stuff coming up may be a little much and kind of off subject but it will all make sense in the end i promise!


	4. Secrets Revieled

CHAPTER 4 - Secrets Revieled CHAPTER 4 - Secrets Revieled CHAPTER 4 - Secrets Revieled

A/N There is a slight bit of language in this chapter along with some other issues

The following morning people where up and about. Hermione went down into the common room to find Harry alone thinking. She had thought she was the only one who hand't gone down to breakfast but she was wrong. She went and sat down across from Harry. "Are you talking to me yet?" She asked with hurt very much clear in her voice."...Ok, what did I do?"

Harry just stared at her. He finally looked up. "Why would you ever doubt my feelings for you Hermione? What have I done that would make you think that I might not love you one day?"

Hermione just stared at him with a questionable gaze. Slowly but surely she opened her mouth to reply. "Harry, I never doubted your love for me. What I doubted was my worthiness of you. I mean your Harry Ptter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of The Dark Lord Voldemort AND heir of Godric Gryffindor. I'm just Hermione Granger. I just wasn't sure if I deserved you." She looked down at the floor. Harry got up and walked over to her. "I wonder that exact thing. Everyday I think that I am not worthy of you. You are too good for me 'Mione." She looked up and smiled. "Well we both agree that we don't deserve each other, which just proves that we do." He grinned at her. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips softly. "I love you Harry James Potter." He smiled back at her, "I love you too Hermione Jane Granger." They got up and walked out of the common room hand-in-hand to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They arrived and quietly ate, talking to fellow Gryffindors at the same time. Befor the bell was to ring to annouce the beginning of classes, Dumbledore stood. "Welcome to the first day of classes at Hogwarts. We have another transfer student. Please welcome Rachel Malfoy!" The room clapped loudly then quieted down when they realized that he had just said Rachel MALFOY!

A girl of fine beauty walked into The Great Hall. She had brownish-blonde hair tied into a tight ponytail. She had sparkling blue eyes and a great smile. Hermione looked around and noticed all eyes on her. Well guys at least, which seemed to anger Draco quite a bit. Hermoine turned and went to say something about it to Harry, but found him staring too. She nudged him in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?" Hermione just glared at him before speaking. " You can't just stare at a girl like that in front of your fiance!" Harry looked down. "Sorry 'Mione." She raised his chin and looked into his eyes.

"Hehe I know."

They stopped talking as Rachel Malfoy was placed on the stool and the sorting hat placed on her head. "Another Malfoy? Not the same I see. Ah, cunning I see. Though plenty of courage to go along. Quick wit her to accompany it. Oh you could easily belong to all of the houses. But which would you be best in hmm? Well only one to choose. Better be...GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor House table cheered and welcomed Rachel to the house. Racehl walked toward the table and found an extra seat next to Harry. She sat down to many welcoming. "Hello! My name is Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and here is Hermione Granger." They all smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Malfoy as you could have probably guessed." Ron stared at Harry and Hermione before asking, "Are you related to Draco Malfoy?" She quickly nodded in confirmation. "He's my cousin. He's a really sweet guy!" 

"Yes, yes he sure is." Ginny walked up behind them. "Hello! "I'm Ginny Weasley. Big Red Ron over there is my older brother. So from what I heard, your Draco's cousin?" Rachel nodded yet again amazed at the type of welcoming she was getting. It wasn't bad by all means but very tight and people knew everyone. "How do you know Draco?" Ginny smiled at Ron who just scowled before answering. "I'm his girlfriend." Rachel raised her eyebrows at this. She hadn't expected this. She quickly decided to change the subject. "So who was the other kid who came in yesterday that Professor Dumbledore told me about? I think his name was Casey something?" The four nodded. Professor McGonagall came up behind them inturrupting their conversation.

"Here are your schedules. Potter here is yours, Malfoy yours, Mr Weasley, Ms Weasley, and Potter." She finished handing them out and walked away not even realizing what she had just said. Rachel looked at the group with confusion. They were expecting this but no so soon. "Wait, why did she give you two schedules Harry?"

All four couldn't help but laugh at the look of confusion on Rachel face. "Haha she didn't. I forgot or more so hadn't gotten around to telling you that well, Hermione and me are engaged. The teachers having known us all our live almost and watched us grow up, were just having a bit of fun since it's our last year by calling her Potter before we actually get married." Rachels eyes widened in shock. "Oh well good for you two!" She turned to Ron and blushed after asking, What about you? Are you engaged too?" Ron started to laugh. " I doubt I could be engaged since I don't have the emotional range to have a girlfriend according to Hermione." He tried to say this last part like he was mad but it didn't work. Ron blushed and looked to find Rachel staring at him. "Well that's good. I mean in a way." She stopped speaking at her loss of words, looked down and blushed. From out of no where Ron asks, "Umm , I know we just met like ten minutes ago but, would you like to go out with me?" Harry, Hermione, Ginnys mouths fell to the floor.

Rachels head shot up.

"Ron are you serious? I would love to." Ron just beamed and continued to eat his food. "Wow talk about sudden."

The rest of breakfast went uneventful. The couples, Harry and Hermione, Ron and Rachel, Draco and Ginny, and Neville and Luna walked out of the hall holding hands with their respective partner. The first calss of the day which by "accident" Harry, Hermione, Rachel, Ron and Neville all had was Double DADA. They walked in to find the new kid Casey up at Professor Lupins desk. They were talking quietly. The students took their seats. As Casey turned around, his eyes settled on Hermione. He stood there transfixed on her. It took Harry a minute to notice but once he did his hands curled into fists. Hermione noticed the stared and noticed tension in Harry but didn't do anything but rub Harrys arm.

"Umm...may I ask why you are staring at Potter?" Casey turned around brought out of his daze but still smiling to find Professor Lupin standing therem "Well, she's beautiful isn't she? I mean her face, her eyes, everything..." He began to go on but was stopped by Lupin. "I don't want to hear this. Please just take your seat Mr. Vasekin." Casey reluctantly sat down right behind Hermione. "Ok class! You may remember me as your third year teacher. I am Professor Lupin for those of you who don't. Today we will actually be doing a little dueling. Can I have two volunteers who would like to demonstrate please?"

Harry and Hermiones hands shot in the air not knowing the other had done so. "Ah! This is a new sight. Alright Potters, up to the front!" They both looked at each other and smiled sheepishly. They rose from their seats. As they walked up to the front, they locked eyes. "Alright now, don't go easy on each other just because of whom you are facing alright?" Both smiled and nodded. "Ok stances! Three. Two...One...DUEL!"

Harry and Hermione stared into each others eyes. "Expillarmus!" Hermione screamed the spell and it went toward Harry. Harry ducked just in time to find her starting again. Harry pointed his wand and screamed "Incendio!" Right as it was to collide with Hermoine, she yelloed "Protego!" The fire balled disappeared into the shield. The students watched in awe as the two battled doing both wandless and verbless magic. After about 10 minutes of dueling, Harry chanced a glance at Remus. Remus just gave him a 'Let-her-win-because-if-you-don't-you-sleep-on-the-couch-tonight' look. Harry smirked and knodded as Hermione yelled "Expillarmus" once again. This time Harry took it full out and fell onto the tops of the desks. Hermione smiled no worrying because she knew she hadn't hurt him and that he had let her win. "Good job Hermoine. You may sit down. Now can anyone tell me why Harry lost that duel?" He looked around and found Ron with his hand raised. "Ah, young Mr. Weasley. Please tell us."

Ron smiled before answering.

"Because he let Hermione win." The class all looked at Ron and agreed them laughed at the look on Harrys face. Casey didn't laugh however. He raised his hand and was called on.

"But Professor, why would Harry let Hermione win?"

The entire class looked at him. Harry turned around. "Well maybe because, I'm just taking a wild guess her mind you, but maybe because I am her fiance and I would be sleeping on the couch if I hand't." Caseys eyes went wide at the news. He looked down. "Oh..." After that, the class finished without anymore real eventful things. After DADA was over, they all had a break for the next hour before Charms. "Well I am off to the library. See you all later." She kissed Harry, waved at the rest and walked off. The rest of the group turned to walk outside as it was a beautiful day.

By the Library...

Hermione was on her way to the library by herself. As she was walking she heard her name. She turned to put a face with the voice who had called it. Nothing. She narrowed her eyebrows in confusion and shrugged. She turned back around and nearly ran into someone. It was Casey Vasekin. The new student who had transferred and was put into Slytherin. "What?" She looked at him as he stared at her like he had never seen a girl before. His mouth was hanging open and everything. She raised an eyebrow and walked around him to continue her trip to the library. As she continued walking, she got only a few feet in front and felt arms entangle themselves around her waist. By the feel of the arms and the fact that there was usually a heat sensation, she knew it wasnt Harry. She assumed it was Casey. She spun around on her heels and found Casey beaming at her.

"Can I ask you a question? Why are you with Harry? You could be with someone so much better...like me."

Hermione stared in disbelief at the boy whose ego was the size of Hogwarts. Harry had a big ego but he knew how to control it especially when she was around. She sighed and backed out of his arms. "Casey, I'm not just with him. I'm engaged to Harry. I love him why would I throw that away?" At the mention of her engagement to Harry, she flashed her ring in his face. She noticed that his face had grown quite red. It was the color of blood now. He took a step forward and tried to kiss her, but before he could he felt a hard sting on his face. She had just slapped him. Hermione stared, yet again not able to believe him. He looked even more angry if that was possible. He quickly looked around.

He turned back to her and dragged her to the nearest classroom about ten feet away. He pushed open the door and shut it. He pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her neck. All the while, Hermione tried as she might but just couldn't get him off of her. He was so much stronger than she was. She continued to scream hopeing someone would hear her and come to her rescue. "Casey! GET OFF!" He wouldn't budge. "HARRY!" This was the last word that escaped Hermiones mouth before she felt him begin to unbutton her cloak...

In the Hallways...

Harry stopped. He could swear he had just heard his name but wasn't entirely sure. Draco, Ginny, Ron, Rachel, Neville, and Luna who were all with him stopped. "Harry? Are you ok?" He barely heard Rachels words, despite the fact that she was right next to him. Harry looked around. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. "Hermione. Something's wrong." He didn't wait a moment longer. He turned around and sprinted off down the corridors in which they had just come. The group didn't question him and followed at full speed. They arrived in the hallway just outside the library. He stopped and waited a moment. That was all it took. He heard someone scream and prayed it wasn't Hermione. He bolted to the classroom he heard it come from and pushed open the door. He could have just died right at this second. There on the floor was Hermione and to his extreme hatred Casey who was on top of her trying to pull down her school skirt. No one knew he even moved. Harry had grabbed Casey and flung him against the wall of the classroom. The group had to hear his voice before realizing that they were still standing there dumbstruck.

"What the fuck are you doing! I really hope for your sake you were not just doing what I think you were, which was trying to rape Hermione!" Casey gulped. "What? No! She wanted it!." Harry glanced at Hermione. She was crying quite a bit. Ginny, Luna, and Rachel were comforting her. He turned a bit. Draco, Ron and Neville had their wands trained on Casey. Harry turned back to Casey. "Like I would ever believe that you sick FUCK!" He flung Casey toward Draco, Ron, and Neville. He ran toward Hermione the instant Casey left his hands. "Hun? Are you ok?" Hermione quickly flung her arms around. "I was so scared Harry!" She cried into his shoulder as she spoke. "I know baby, I know." Harry picked her up, into his arms. He walked back to Casey. Harry gave him a glare that could cut through feets of ice. He paused a walked out.

He then carried Hermione back up to their common room and put her on their couch. Soon after, Ginny, Luna, and Rachel came in." Is she ok? What happened? When?" They all wanted to know the answers to know questions that Harry didn't. "I don't know. She's sleeping right now. Watch her ok? I'll be back." Harry kissed her forehead and stood up. He looked at her one last time. He turned and walked briskly to Dumbledores office.

He reached the gargoyle and loudly said, "Red Lollipops." The gargoyle moved aside. Harry climbed the stairs and knocked on the brown door. He distincly heard 'Come in' and opened the door.

The head masters office was full of very interesting things. He had things from all over the world both the wizard and muggle. There was the Sword of Gryffindor that stayed behind his desk mounted on the wall unless needed. The sorting hat was sitting very sternly on top of a cabninet. Harry hastly made his way to the Headmasters desk. There sat Dumbledore, bent over papers, quill in hand. Without putting the quill down he spoke. "What may I do for you Mister Potter?" He always had that twinkle in his bright blue eyes. Harry stared straight at him. "It's Hermione, Sir. Someone attempted to...to umm...well they attempted to rape her."

Dumbledore set his quill down and sighed. He looked up at Harry.

"These are quite large accusations Harry. You can't just do that without evidence." Harry started to tense up at these last words Dumbledore spoke. "Isn't it evidence enough if I saw it, myself and several others stopped it? There is also my fiance to consider since it did in fact happen to her." Dumbledore took a deep breath. "That is substantial evidence Harry. Who is the person who had been accused?" Harry gulped. "Casey Vasekin sir." Dumbledore didn't say a word. He just nodded. He had already figured as much. No one, and that truly meant no one, would be stupid enough to mess with Hermione Granger unless they hadn't attended Hogwarts within the last 6 years. For one thing, she was probably the smartest witch of her time. She was also very powerful to add. Also within the last years she had developed a relationship beyond friendship with Harry Potter. And everyone knows you don't mess with his loved ones, especially his girlfriend now fiance. "Alright thank you. He will be taken to trial as soon as can be.You and Miss Granger will have to testify though as will the other witnesses." Harry frowned but nodded all the same. "Ok." This was all Harry said as he turned and left.

As he stepped back into the hallway, he quickly forgot his pain and remembered Hermoines. He took off racing through the corridors until he rached the common room. He stopped and said the password, the proceeded to the Head Common Room. He walked in to find Hermione awake and sipping a glass of water.

"Hermoine? You ok?" He walked toward her. She stopped drinking and looked up to his sweet voice. Their eyes met. Her eyes were filled with sadness, pain, and above all things love. His emerald green eyes that stared back into hers were full of pain, worry and above all love. After only a few moments, Hermoine dropped her galss to the floor and jumped into Harrys arms. He closed his arms around her waist. He held her protectivly. "Shhh, it's alright. You're safe now." Hermoine was crying violently into his chest. "Harry I was so scared. He just came out of no where. I tried to stop him, really I did. He was just too strong. I'm so sorry." Her voice was shaking and slowly breaking. She continued to sob into his shoulder. When she finally calmed down they sat back down on the couch. "Shhh, it wasn't your fault. He's an asshole. You did the best you could. I should have been there."

She whipped her head up.

"Don't you dare. This is NOT at all your fault. Casey is selfish, stupid and a jackass above all. So don't you dare blame yourself Harry James Potter." When Harry thought about it, he know Hermione was right. But Harry had made a promise long ago to never let her get hurt again. Because of this, he had failed. "What is going to happen to him?" Harry answered quickly. "He is going to go to trial for attempted rape and be found guilty. He will then be put in Azkaban for a long time." Hermoine nodded. "Can we go to sleep now?" Harry nodded and they both got up. They said goodnight to the three girls who had just sat there and listened quietly.

He grabbed her hand and they walked to his room. They got undressed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Harry turned onto his side wrapping his right arm around Hermoines waist. At his gesture, she moved closer to him so her back was pressed up against his chest. "I love you Harry. I always will." He smiled. "I love you too Hermione and I will forever." Hermoine smiled and even though he couldn't see her face she knew he could feel it. Despite all that happend, she was in the arms of the man she loved, and she always would be.


	5. Released

CHAPTER 5 - RELEASED

Early September...

It had been months since the situation with Casey and Hermione was back to her normal self. Hermione woke up that morning first. She got dressed and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She wasn't alone for as long as 20 minutes, when she was joined by Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Rachel and Lavender. "Morning you guys." The all said morning. Harry kissed her on the cheek and sat down. They ate breakfast while talking quietly to one another. Soon after, Dean and Seamus joined them. Soon after that, Draco came over. He nodded 'hello' to everyone and then stopped and turned to Harry. "Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry looked confused along with everyone else. "Sure Draco." He turned to everyone and got up. "Be right back guys." Him and Draco left the hall quietly without words. All the while, Harry contemplating what he wanted.

Once sure that no one was around to over hear on the confersation, Draco began. "Ok, this is going to really piss you off, but don't shoot me I am just the messanger. It already pisses me off and I'm not even her fiance." Harry nodded slowly, suddenly worried about the words that were about to come out of Dracos mouth.

"What is it Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath and looked Harry straight in the eyes. "Casey got off. He pleaded 'not guilty'" Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard! It took him a second to get his voice. "WHAT! HOW! WHEN!" Draco held up his hand to stop Harrys shouting that would quickly draw attention if he didn't stop. "Talk to Professor Dumbledore. I just came from his office. I was up there and he told me about Casey. He asked me to tell you when you were alone so that you could choose who you told about it." Harry was FURIOUS! "Thank you Draco. Don't tell anyone but Ron. Make sure he keeps an eye on Hermione please, ok?" Draco nodded in affermation. "Sure Harry. Good luck."

Harry nodded and took off at full speed toward the Headmasters office.

He finally arrived panting and doubling over grabbing his knees. He never realized just how far away the Great Hall was from the Headmasters office.

"Come on Potter! Hermione is in danger! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

Harry screamed to himself. He stood back up. "Lollipop Toes!" He screamed the password at the gargoyle and ran up the stairs as soon as he could. Not even bothering to knock, and swearing at himself after he had already done so, he thrust the door open. "How the hell did this happen!" He just strode up to Dumbledores desk, completely forgetting his mannors. Dumbledore closed his eyes at Harrys rage. "Please sit down Harry. I will explain everything . Please sit." The old man really sounded old and he actually sounded angry. Harry sat reluctantly, but sat none the less, even if it was on the edge of his seat. "Well get on with it!" Harry was still angry but it was slowly going away. "Please just a few moments. We are waiting on someone."

They sat quietly and in Harrys case impatiently. Soo a knock was heard at the door. "come in." The door opened and a head popped in.

"Sir, you wanted to see...Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione came in and sat next to Harry.

"Why are we here Professor?" Hermiones brows furrowed, and Harry knew her brain was working at a mile a minute trying to find the right answer before Dumbledore told them himself. "Well, Ms. Granger. I believe that Harry knows the answer to that question. Why doesn't he tell you." Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry who just stared back at him. Harry didn't want to but knew it would be better than anything else...he hoped. "Hermione...the thing is...I'm not sure how but...well...Casey got off. All charges...cleared." He looked at her to see her reaction. It had been difficult enough to tell her but to see the sadness and anger mixed with the understanding in Hermiones eyes was unbearable.  
Harry took his hand and moved it to grab hers. At his touch, her hand flinched and moved away. She looked straight ahead at Dumbledore.

"How?" This was all she said. Dumbledore sighed. "Well, Caseys father is a very well known Auror. His father, David, claimed his son could have never done such a hideous act. He presented false evidences and the jury took the word of the successful Auror, as oppose to the 17 year old student, you Ms. Granger. He was cleared on charges and is coming back to school. Tomorrow. I have no other choice but to let him resume his studies." Hermiones face still hadn't changed. "Hermione?" She snapped out of her trance at Harrys voice. "What?" She said this quietly but even so she was heard. "You ok?" She just nodded this time.

"Miss Granger. I wish Harry or Mr. Weasley to be with you at all times. If this is not possible, have Miss Weasley with you. It this understood?" Hermione still just nodded. "Come on Harry. Let's go." Harry and Hermione stood up. "Thank you, Professor." Dumbledore nodded. They made their way to the door and left.

They decended the stairs and began to walk to Gryffindor Common Room. Harry once again went to grab Hermiones hand in comfort, but was met with the same action. His fingers touched her and she flinched away. She just kept walking without a word. They reached the Common Room without one word said. She made her way to the Godric Gryffindor painting. Quietly she muttered, "Phoenix." The portrait opened showing the Head Common Room. She walked briskly to her room. The one she hadn't used more than five times since they had come back, and shut the door. Harry watched all of this without a word.

Good thing only Ron, Neville, Rachel and Ginny were in the Common Room at the time.

"Harry what happened?"

Harry looked up and saw them all looking at him in wonder. He strode over the couch and sat. "Ron already knows this but, Casey...got off. He was found innocent." Within seconds, Harry was met with an uproar that could make someone go deaf. "WHAT!" Harry put his head in his hands. This made everyone calm down enough to sit down because they could clearly see that this was very bad for Harry to endure. "Hermione and I just came for Dumbledores office. Well...to make a long story short, he got off because his dad is famous. He will be back at school tomorrow."

No one could believe these words coming out of Harrys mouth. He was a...a...rapest. How could he come back? Everyone was deep in thought because they didn't notice Harry had gotten up until his voice broke the silence.

"I'm going to go talk to 'Mione. Night." He began to walk and went into their Common Room. He slowly walked over to his room. He opened the door. Empty. He turned around, making his way across the Common Room to Hermiones room. Knocking, he called her name. "Hermione? Can I come in?" The door opened by itself and Harry took this for a yes that he could in fact come in. He stepped in. He went over to Hermiones bed and sat down next to her. His voice was soft and caring when he began to speak. "You ok?" He asked this with great calm despite his anger. "Why would I be Harry? The guy who tried to rape me is coming back here. NO, I'M NOT OK!" Her voiced raised slightly at the last part and then broke. Harry looked down and stared at his hands. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." She looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't Harry."

She took his face in her hands. They sat looking into each others eyes. He leaned foreward and placed his lips on hers. She accepted. The kiss had begun slowly. It soon rose. Harry moved his hand to her waist and softly pushed her toward the bed, never breaking the kiss. He was halfway on top of her now as they kissed. He moved his hand toward her jean button. He popped it. The zipper moved down at another move of his hand. Hermione never made a move to stop him. He took his hand and moved it toward her shirt pushing it up and off. Once her shirt was discarded on the floor, his hand made its way to her breast. He cupped it in his hand. At this movement, she moved away quickly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm..." Harry stopped. He looked at Hermione who was softly crying.

"Hermione?" He looked softly at her. "What's wrong?" He sat up and moved toward her. "It's nothing." Harry shook his head. "Don't lie to me. Just please tell me baby." She wiped a tear away.

"It's just that as soon as you did that, I got these images in my head." Harry was quite confused. He didn't understand what she had meant. "What do mean images?" Hermione let out a deep breath. "When...the incident...happened. When you did that, I saw Casey hurting me and I got scared." Harry ran his hand through his hair. He moved closer to Hermione and took her hand in his.

"Hermione listen to me. 'Mione, I would never, never hurt you. I'm not Casey. I wouldn't do anything, or touch anything that you didn't want."

She looked up at his words of sincerity and comfort. "I know you wouldn't. I just got scared." Harry smiled. "We don't have to do anything you don't want." He moved in and softly kissed her. She moved away a littly bit, but stopped. 'This is Harry. He would never hurt me.' Hermione thought this to herself. She took her hands and went down and pulled off his shirt. She ran her hands over his very toned chest and ab muscles thanks to Quidditch. She layed back down pulling Harry with her. He slowly and carefully moved hishands to her jeans and started to pull them down. She didn't stop him. He threw them to the floor and began to unbutton his own jeans. They were obviously GREAT at multitasking becuase they did all this without breaking in their kiss. Once his jeans were off and scattered on the floor he stopped.

"You ok? We can stop if you want to. No pressure." He smiled at her so sweetly she melted. "No, it's ok." She pulled him back down into another passionate kiss. His hands undid her bra gracefully and slowly slid it down her arms. He kissed her body all over. They spent the night making love...more than once.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Hermione and Harry both woke at pretty much the same time. She tunred over and smiled at him. "Morning." Harry smiled back a smile that would melt ice. "Morning." They both got up and got ready. Of course during this time, Harry just sat back admiring Hermione while she got dressed. When she was finished he quickly turned around so as not to get caught. Little did he know, that she had known the whole time. While he stood there getting dressed, she thought he failed to notice that she was just watching him get ready. Right as his shirt slid over his head he looked at her. "Like what you saw?" She blushed. "Always." Harry shook his head and laughed.

He took Hermiones hand and they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Over the next month an a half or so the couples grew closer, if that was at all possible. Harry never let Hermione out of his sight, mostly because of the fact Casey was back. But it was also just because he always wanted to be around her. Rachel and Ron were always sneaking off somewhere...usually to a closet, much to Dracos dislike. He didn't like seeing his cousin run off with Ron, even if he 'liked' Ron. Once Draco actually caught them snogging each other senseless and all you could hear for about an hour was Ron laughing wildly down the corridors with Draco hot on his tail. Draco and Ginny pretty much because the other 'lighter' version of Harry and Hermione. They were pretty much inseperable...much to Rons dislike. Neville and Luna became like this also.

By Halloween the four couples were known for the seriousness that the relationships were in. It was known all throughout the castle, that if you mess with one of them, you get the other seven and the one who does the most of the harm is their boyfriend or girlfriend. This was displayed once...just once.

FLASHBACK...

Ginny had been walking down the corridor, toward the Gryffindor common room, when two seventh year Hufflepuffs came out of no where. "Yummy. Doesn't she look good Frank?" The other one who was obviously Frank smiled. "My, my. She does look edible Michael." Ginny wasn't at all worried about these to losers...until they got closer. She didn't panic. She remembered what all the men in her life had ever told her. 'Just remember to stay calm and attack in suprise.'

She did just that.

They got closer. She kneed one in the gut and punched the other. As soon as she had, she took off running. She got back to the Gryffindor Common Room and found Ron and Harry sitting there playing chess, while Hermione read. When she came in they saw the look on her face. Ginny was able to sit down on the couch and tell them what happened. Ron and Harry about exploded. They couldn't do anything that night they would have to wait until morning...and they did. As soon as they got into the Great Hall they made their way toward the Slytherin table and Draco. None of the table did a thing. Ginny hadn't come in yet and by the time she had it was too late. She knew it because she heard Draco yell, "WHAT! WHICH TWO!" Harry and Ron pointed to two Hufflepuff boys who had just come up behind Ginny.

She didn't know they were there.

Draco saw the two boys, Michael and Frank, give Ginnys body a few looks. He turned red. Not just any red either. Blood red. He got up and began to walk toward them. "FRANK! MICHAEL! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO RUN!" He paused for about one second. "TEN!" Ginny just now noticed that the two boys were behind her as Draco came running at them both. Frank and Michael looked at each other and right as Draco came within 10 feet took off running.All eyes in the Hall were now on Ginny, who just blushed and went to sit down.

That was the last time anyone messed with them...except Casey.

NORMAL TIME...

Halloween was now near. This year, Dumbledore had set a Hogsmeade trip for the day. Everyone wore hideous masks and costumes. Some shops were set as Haunted Houses while others were just decorated with fake spiders and such. Soon enough that passes as did most of November. As Thanksgiving was drawing toward them people were wondering what type of food they would end up having. The week before Thanksgiving weekend everyone was at dinner and Dumbledore stood.

"So sorry to interupt your meal but I have an announcement to make. Next weekend is Thanksgiving as you all know. For this year I have decided to try something new. Over the weekend of Thanksgiving, I will allow all to go home to spend it with your families. The train will leave to go home late Thursday night and arrive at Kings Cross around 9 am on Friday morning. The train back to Hogwarts will leave on Sunday morning 11 am and get back to school at 8 pm. That is all." He sat down and everyone cheered. All but Harry. "What's wrong mate?" Harry looked up. "Nothing. Just thinking really. It will be good to spend it with Sirius, Mum and Dad." He paused.

"Hermione?" She turned to face him. "Yeah hun?" Harry thought about it momentarily. "I was wondering. Would you and your parents like to come to Grimmauld for Thanksgiving?" Hermione smiled and laughed. "Harry of course. I will owl Mum and Dad after dinner."

The week went by fast and soon everyone was boarding the train home. People arrived home and said their goodbyes and 'See you on sundays' to friends. Or in Harry and Hermiones case they just said 'See ya tomorrow love.'


	6. Thanksgiving

CHAPTER 6 - THANKSGIVING

The night Harry had gotten home, he had stayed up and talked with Sirius and his parents about his life at Hogwarts as an engaged man. Other than the fact that the nagging of Hermione had risen just a little bit it was all the same. Harry eventually got to bed late and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

The next morning Harry awoke to someone whispering in his ear and a hand making shapes on his bare chest. His eyes started to open as the whispering became clear. "...arry. Harry wake up and say his please. You know you want to. You just can't resist me. But then again who could?" Harry smiled. "No one unfortunatly." Hermione squeaked. "HARRY! When did you wake up?" He shook his head. "About a minute ago." Hermione laughed. "Well, I got here about 10 minutes ago with Mum and Dad. I came up here after seeing your parents. They told me you were probably still asleep and to go on up. I am glad to see you after only one night apart. I felt so lonely and unsafe last night without you." Harry wrapped her in his arms. "I know. But don't worry. I'm here now and forever." He leaned in and kissed her softly. The kiss grew more heated very quickly. They stopped before it went too far. "Let's go back downstairs. We can say hi to everyone."

Harry nodded and got up . "Can you throw me a shirt hun?" Hermione grabbed a white t-shirt and his emerald green short sleeve button up shirt, along with his black shoes and a belt. "Thanks for the outfit." He laughed and got dressed in what she had picked out and some dark blue jeans. "Ok, let's go." He walked to the door and opened it, letting Hermione out first.

They walked down the stairs holding hands. "Good morning everyone." He smiled to his parents and Sirius, then shook Roger Grangers hand while Jane Granger gave him a Mrs. Weasley style hug. They sat down and had a very good breakfast. After that the boys "offered" to do the kitchen and the ladies quickly agreed. They women took to the sitting room. "So Hermione, when is the wedding? I am dieing to know!" Hermione smiled. "Well, Harry and I know it will be sometime in the summer. Though we don't really know the exact date. I was thinking sometime in July around his birthday." The moms both smiled. "Have you talked about children at all or where you will live?" Hermione shook her head. "No, not about kids at all or about the housing. But Harry has more than enough money. We were thinking somewhere near Hogsmeade though." The moms nodded again.

Before anymore questions could be heard a crash came from the kitchen. They all ran to the door and opened it, Hermiones wand drawn. There sprawled on the floor was Harry, Roger, Sirius and James. Hermione, Jane, and Lily looked on in shame. As on they went over to help up their significant others. Lily also helped up Sirius as he had no one. "Sorry 'bout that. We were putting away dishes and water was dripping to the floor. We all fell." The men looked down sheepishly. The girls rolled their eyes and laughed. "Lets just go and have a sit together shall we?"

Harry led the way and soon all were in the sitting room. Hermione on Harrys lap. Lily on James' lap. Roger and Jane sharing the couch and Sirius on the floor.

"So what did you girls talk about hmmmm?" James looked around quite interested, as did Sirius, Harry and Roger. Hermione spoke up. "We talked about Harry and I. You know future plans." The men all nodded having already guessed that's what it was before hand back in the kitchen. The rest of the night was spent talking about the future, the past and the present. Lily and James talked about their life at Hogwarts before Lily was interested in James. Roger and Jane talked about how they met. Harry and Hermione spoke of how over the years their feelings for one another how blossmed. And in Sirius' case he told of any big crushes he had had back at school and how he wanted to find 'the one'.

THANKSGIVING MORNING...

When Harry woke up, he noticed Hermione was not next to him. The other thing he noticed was the smell. He smelled something wonderful to say the least. The smell pulled him out of bed, into clothes and downstairs. When he arrived he saw Sirius, Roger and James sitting while talking. "Hey. What's up guys?" At his voice, they all looked up. "Morning Harry. Have a good sleep."

"Good thanks. Why are you all out here?"

Sirius laughed. "The women won't let us into the kitchen until dinner. That's why." Harry shook his head and sat down. The four sat around talking, playing wizards chess and just having a good time. Every hour our two Jane or Lily would bring out a plate with light snacks and some lemonade to keep their stomachs at bay. They talked about Quidditch and what they would have for dinner that evening. Harry was getting jealous of the fact that his mother and his fiance's mother were spending so much time with Hermione.

"If they don't hurry up, I swear!" As if those were the magic words the doors opened. Dinner's ready guys. Come on in."

Harry practicaly ran into the kitchen. He spotted Hermione across the kitchen looking out the window. He slowly walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. "I never realized how much I would miss you if I didn't see you for a whole day." She turned around. "I know. They wouldn't let me leave. I was trapped. They told me I would have to get used to not seeing you at every moment." He smiled and laughed at this. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, they both sat down. She and Harry sat across from Sirius, Lily and James. Jane and Roger sat at the ends of the table. "Ok, does anyone have anything they wish to say?" Jane looked around.

"I do." Harry stood up.

"As this is Thanksgiving, I would like to say what I am thankful for. Ok, here is goes. First, for the fact that I have two wonderful parents who love me to death. I also have a very loving God-Father." He looked at Sirius. "Also, Jane and Roger have welcomed me like a son into their home. Lastly, Hermione. I am very thankful to have you. Despite all we went through with Ron and Voldemort and everything, you stuck by me. And I love you for it. And that's all I have to say."

Harry sat down and looked around to all the teary eyed people and smiled. Feeling no one could quite beat what Harry had said, Jane told them all to eat up. The talked and laughed at stories told. They talked about how Ron and Hermione faught all the time and everyone always thought Ron and Hermione would grow up and get married. They talked about different times pranks had backfired on Remus, Sirius and James and how half the time Lily ended up in the middle of it all. Even after everyone had finsihed eating they continued to talk.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute in the other room?" She nodded to Harry and stood up. They walked in and shut the door. "Ok, I don't wanna break the mood but we never told them about Casey." Her eyes fell. "Should we? I mean..." "I think we should. Your parents have a right to know." Hermione sighed and looked up at Harry. "Alright. We do it now though...together." He pulled her in and kissed her softly. "Of course. Let's go."

They grabbed hands and opened the door. The adults looked up at them. Seeing the looks on their faces, they stopped talking. "Harry what is it?" Lily was the first to speak. "I will tell them ok 'Mione. It was kind of my fault in the first place." Before Hermione could object and tell him it wasn't Harry began talking.

"At the beginning of school, we got two knew kids. Rachel Malfoy, who is now dating Ron, and Casey Vasekin." At his name Harry scowled. "Well, I will tell you first then explain. Jane, Roger. No easy way to say it. Hermione was raped." At that last word there began an uproar. It wasn't at all what Harry had expected though. "what in the bloody hell did do to her!" Roger shouted.  
"What? It wasn't me! It was Casey!" Roger stopped. "I'm sorry Harry. How did this happen? You said it was kind of your fault." At this point, Hermione spke for the first time. "It wasn't. I told Harry I was going to the library and Casey found me the way. Plus he never actually got all the way because Harry and a few friends came in and stopped him."

They continued to talk about it all night until around two am. They finally decided to go to bed.

They spent the last day at home together. They just sat and talked about anything and everything. Soon it was time for sleep yet again. They next day they would have to get up early to go the train.

The morning came and the house was in shambles. They got in cars and drove to Kings Cross Station. They walked through the barrier and stopped. "Take care Hermione. We shall see you at Christmas." She hugged her parents and Harrys parents. As Harry was saying his good-byes, Roger pulled him away. "Take care of my little girl Harry. Can I trust you to do that?" Harry looked boldly into Rogers eyes. "Not even death could stop me sir."

Everyone parted ways and Harry and Hermione went to the train. "What did my dad want?" Harry looked at her. "He asked me if he could trust me to take care of you." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?" Harry stopped. "I told him that even death couldn't stop me." Hermione smiled. "That's what I thought you would say."

The train ride was uneventful. They shared a compartment with Ron, Rachel, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Draco. They felt bad for Draco because he recieved just nasty comments and threats because of his relationship with Ginny still. But Draco either didn't notice or didn't care. He loved Ginny too much. On the way back, they talked about what they did over the weekend. It turned out Draco and Rachel had spent the weekend at the Burrow. It was just out of the question for Ron and Ginny to go to Malfoy Manor.

They arrived late afternoon at Hogwarts. They climbed into the Head carriage and talked amongst themselves all the way to castle. As they got out someone bumped into Harry. "Watch it!" They turned around. It was Casey. Neville and Draco had to Harry and Ron back. "Look out yourself. Especially for that whore of yours. She probably isn't that good anyway." He sneered at Harry. He turned and began walking up the stairs. All of a sudden his pants flew down to his ankles revieling quite silly underpants. All the girls giggled to themselves, while the boys howled with laughter. Casey got up pulling his pants with him and looked back at Harry. Harry put his hands up. "I didn't do it." This barely escaped his lips before he too had doubled over in laughter. They finally made their way to the Hall. Over dinner all the houses talked about what they did. Soon after dinner finished, Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome back all. Another suprise I have for you. Firstly, will Draco Malfoy please come up here?" Draco stood up and walked up to Professor Dumbledore. They talked silently and everyone saw Draco nod furiously.

"Alright, please quite. For only the second time in Hogwarts history..."

He looked over at Hermione, who could almost be seen going through the things in her head about what it could be. "...We will have a student be re-sorted." Dumble snapped and the Sorting Hat appeared along with the stool. Draco picked up the hat, sat down and placed it on his head. "Ah, young Mr. Malfoy is back. Re-sorted ehh? Well, a change in character I see. In love I see. Not something common of a Slytherin love is. Still have cunning and wit though. Very well. This decision will be final as it is your second. Your new house will be...RAVENCLAW!"

The table cheered and clapped. Dracos clothes were changed and he sat at his new house table.

"Calm down now. Lastly, we will have a ball this year. The day before Christmas break, there will be a ball to conclude end of exams and end of term. More information will come later. Now all to bed."

The tables cleared and the Hall emptied. People went to bed with the excitement fresh on their minds.

A/N Like it? Don't? Please tell I am really wanting to know! More good stuff coming up!


End file.
